


Don't Hesitate

by k_33va



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Gen, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Has An Ultimate Talent (Dangan Ronpa), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_33va/pseuds/k_33va
Summary: You’re distraught after everything that’s happened in the first class trial and lock yourself in your room. As a result, one of the people you trust the most in the Academy stops by to check on you.





	Don't Hesitate

There you were, sitting on your bed as you stared into space. Usually, this late at night, you would go out and mingle with the others before night time came around.  


As the Ultimate Team Manager, you’re naturally drawn to others by their passions and others are naturally drawn to you by your encouraging attitude. Running into Ryoma for the first time, his entire attitude towards his ability had disheartened you. When you tried to convince him otherwise, he only pushed you away, urging you that he’s too dangerous to stick around someone like you. Somehow, that made you more insistent on keeping him company, much to his dismay.

Despite the absurd circumstances of partaking in the school’s killing game, you and Ryoma grew closer during the time you’ve managed to spend together. Recently, your attitude towards being so friendly and open had changed. In hindsight, locking yourself in your room all day wouldn’t be a long-lasting solution. It’d only be a matter of time before anyone would start to ask questions.

The sound of the doorbell ringing makes you lose your train of thought. You’re hesitant, but you  get up to answer the door with the most believable smile you could muster on your face. When you opened the door, you looked down and met your gaze with the one who’s been occupying your thoughts the most.

“Uh, hey…Ryoma,” you greeted. His hands were deeply rooted in his pockets, eyes fixed on you. “What’re you doing here? Isn’t it late? It’s almost night time.”

He was silent for a moment, then looked away, disgruntled. “Hmph.”

“What?”

“You say that like you’re not the one to beg me to play tennis every night,” he said. “You never came out of your room today, so I knew something was up.”

“Yeah… about that…” You look down at the floor, slightly embarrassed at how blunt he was about how obvious you wanted his attention. “I’m not feeling too great today. I think I might’ve gotten sick from something I ate last night or something.”

“...You’re sick? Well, what’d you eat?”

“Um, I don’t think it was anything weird,” you mumbled, looking down at the floor. “It was probably Kirumi’s curry that caused it. Then, my allergies started acting up.”

“You’re allergic?”

“Y-Yeah.” You internally scolded yourself for how much you paused when you should sound much more confident. “I’m allergic to some of the ingredients in curry.”

“Then why’d you eat it if you knew there was a chance that you’d be allergic to something in it?”

Crap. How was it this easy for you to ruin your own lie? Your eyes scattered in different directions, thinking of a response. “Ah, good point! You see, I ate it because…”

“Save it. It’s obvious you don’t want to tell me what’s got you upset. You…” He went quiet, pulling down his hat to cover his face. “You don’t have to, honestly. I should’ve just minded my business.”

“Wait!” Before he managed to turn away, you quickly reach down to grab ahold of his arm. He went still, but doesn’t shake off your grip. 

“I-I wasn’t trying to shoo you away! It actually makes me really happy to see you...” You released your grip on his arm, then quickly added. “Not that I’m saying that you wanted to see me! Even if someone told you to come check on me, I still appreciate it.”

The two of you stood in awkward silence for a moment. Ryoma gave you a hesitant look. “If you’re so happy about it, then why’d you lie to me?”

You remained silent, biting down on your lip and turning your head to the wall.

“I won't judge you or anything,” he said. “It's probably not as bad as you think it sounds.”

You faltered a small smile. “Yeah, I know you won't. It’s just that I’m… afraid. I’m afraid that someone’s going to betray us again. That they’re gonna throw all of us under the bus just to leave! It’ll happen all over again… Just like with Kaede and Rantaro… I-I know that she only meant to stop the mastermind, but she never told any of us! She kept us all in the dark and it was all for nothing in the end. She died. They both died for nothing! I don’t want anyone else to die because if that happens… I don’t know if I can take another round.”

You were so afraid to look up after you finished, but felt at ease when you hear him step forward and gently grab your hand. Surprised by the sudden contact, you looked up.

“(Y/N)... Don't sweat it. You're gonna be fine.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“I’m sure because I know that you're a good person.” He fished in his pockets and pulled out a small stick of licorice. He placed it right between his lips as he continued. “What I mean by that is that you’re one of the people helping to keep the rest of us from just going our separate ways. I can think of more than a couple people willing to protect you for all that you've done for us. Myself included.”

It was only after he said this, you felt the invisible force that constricted your breathing finally get off your chest. Now, your heart fluttered from his last statement. _‘Myself included.’_

“You don't mean all of that, do you?”, you timidly asked.

“What, do you think I'm lying?” he scoffed. “I'm not Kokichi for god's sake.”

“No, of course not!” _God forbid._

“Alright, then trust when I say that I—and everyone else—won't turn our backs on you. We especially won't allow someone who's planning on killing lay a single finger on you. Otherwise, they'll end up with a couple of broken fingers.”

You quietly gasped at his last remark, and he chuckled from the surprised expression on your face. “At least, you can count on me for that last part.”

Seeing your worried face finally revert back to the happy expression he’s used to, he felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. Even if it was as little as making you smile, it made him feel useful. Like he actually had a reason to live, for a moment as small as this. He would never actually admit it, but he thought you looked adorable when you smiled. It only made him want to see it more often. Then, a bright idea came to mind.

“Hey, I know just what to do to get you in better spirits,” he said. “How about you and I go play a game or two?”

Your eyes lit up in a flash. “Really?! A game of tennis with you? But you always told me you were over it whenever I asked.”

Ryoma slowly nodded. “Yeah, I know. My past always made it to painful to pick up and swing a racket like I used to. There wasn’t any point in enjoying it when I lost everything. Now that I know someone like you would want to see me do what I used to love…” He shrugged nonchalantly. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to play one more game after all this time.”

“Then, what’re we waiting for! C’mon!” You made a head start for the staircase, but turn back when you heard Ryoma click his tongue. “What’s wrong?”

“You sound so eager as if you’ll have any chance of even scoring a point against me,” he said, shaking his head. “Looks like you’ve still got a ways to go.”

“Oh, yeah? I bet I can score at least one point before we’re done for the night. And that’s a promise!” Ryoma watched you run down the winding staircase and make your way out of the dorms in a flash. Standing where he was, he knew there was no way you’d hear his response.

“It’s a promise you can’t keep. But knowing you, (Y/N)…that won’t stop you from giving it a shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I just wanted to give Ryoma some love since he's a pretty cool guy. You can also read this fic on my [Tumblr](https://k-33va.tumblr.com/post/174028229291/dont-hesitate-ryoma-x-reader) :)


End file.
